The inventive concept relates to methods of inspecting wafers using electron beams, and more particularly, to methods of inspecting wafers using a plurality of electron beam columns.
Electron beams may be used to inspect a fine pattern or a defect on the wafer at high resolution, or to analyze electrical properties of semiconductor devices. Recently, an electron beam inspection device which may emit electron beam columns has been developed which may expand a region of interest (ROI) and reduce inspection times.